haunting phan au
by too-dead-daniel
Summary: your stereotypical au that is not at all original; some pastel!dan and punk!phil mature / swear words and sexual themes lowercase / intended too-dead-daniel / made this


all was golden when the day met the night;

"Openly gay, ha. wow, openly, shit. who would torture themselves like that? i get called gay boy every goddamn day and no one actually knows i really am gay, except you, prick. what would happen if they actually found out? the torture would increase to times twenty, i'm betting. or maybe thirty, i wouldn't put it past Chris and his posse."

"Oh Dan, lighten up. Johnathan is openly gay!" PJ tried to grab my hand but i thrust it away from him.

"Johnathan Mitchles? he's apart of Chris' posse you twit. they only keep him too because he's popular, on the football team, ya' know?" PJ nodded and tried to think, scratching his chin.

"Ooh i got one, Shelby and Michelle, gay lesbians, bam! you see them groping each other on the bleachers every morning, it's like their about to rip their clothes off and have sex at any moment."

"Peej," I sighed. "guys think that's hot, and Shelby is bisexual. guys pay Shelby and Michelle to have a threesome like every weekend. trust me, i know cause' me and Shelby are tight. guys think that's amazing, i mean like i don't see the appeal but like yeah i could get into it if i was straight? like oh wow, one can suck my dick as i suck the others pu-"

"Dan, stop, Jesus I get it. well, what about-"'

"Look Peej, me being openly gay isn't fucking happening. get out of your fantasy land." i regretted my words as soon as i said them, i was too harsh on PJ for trying to help.

"Fine Dan, but stop being so.. gay then if you don't want people to think you're gay." PJ whistled a little tune as my mouth hung open.

"What the fuck do you mean "stop being so gay?"

"Dan it's very obvious you're gay, or a least you look gay. i mean you wear pink, purple, pastel colors, you like flower crowns, you wear over sized sweaters-"

"How does that make me gay exactly?" i questioned.

"It doesn't really, you just like stereotypical girly things, which signals to Chris and his friends that you're gay."

"Oh shit," i pretended to be surprised. "oh well." i said shrugging and cracking my knuckles. PJ rolled his eyes.

"What time is it, gay boy?" PJ asked as i hit his arm. "fuck, okay damn, but seriously what time is it, we gotta get to school."

"Six fifty, it takes-"

"Ten minutes to get there, i know. let's start walking.." PJ trailed, standing up and grabbing his book bag. i did the same and walked to the door with PJ.

"Ladies first." i held the door open for PJ as he fixed his hair.

"Oh thanks, queer." he said walking through and i started following, shutting the door behind me.

"Takes one to know one."

PJ and I rushed to our lockers, late as always as we were too busy discussing the newest drama and queerness. grabbing our book bags and shoving all their books into them, we skidded down the hall, trying not to score a lecture from ms. swain. finally we reached the door after about two minutes of running (not so much from me) and inappropriate language to freshman skipping class already, we noticed there was a substitute who politely asked for our names and told us to sit.

Chris and his gang snickered as we took their seats, making me scowl at them in return and continue the conversation PJ and I had before we had to leave for school.

"So, queer, who do you like?" PJ inquired. i felt myself blush, knowing i had a crush on PJ but he wasn't allowed to know that, he would obviously reject me.

"Haha," i laughed slowly. "nooneneedstoknowthatwhodoyoulikePeej?" i rushed and tilted my head at PJ. he seemed to understand as he leaned into my ear and-

"Fuck are you faggots doing?" Chris asked, leaning his elbows on the desk staring at us intently. "sharing secrets are we? ooh, i wanna hear. who does daddy Danny like this time?"

"You can call me daddy anytime you like Chris~" i said in a singsong voice making Chris recoil in cringe and realize his mistake of calling me daddy. he laughed it off though and smiled happily.

"No but really? who do you like Danny?" Chris asked, leaning in my face. i could feel his breath, it was disgusting. he grabbed my jumper collar and held it forward. "hmm?"

"Lay off Chris." PJ threatened through gritted teeth.

"What're you gonna do, tree?" he asked, pushing PJ away. i turned to see what the teacher thought about this but he was mindlessly pondering over a math question in the corner of the room zoning out to the world. "so?"

"Fuck off Chris, they're just minding their own business." Lester called. he was one of Chris' gang members. he had raven hair, baby blue eyes, pale complexion, and a lanky body. he was quite handsome, i would totally go after him if he wasn't connected to Chris. this surprised me though, Lester never spoke up when Chris bullied us, and when i mean never i mean never, but this time it was different. he had a edge to his eyes and his jaw was tensed, he seemed to be really hating what Chris was doing.

"Oh jeez Lester, didn't know you had a soul, or heart." Chris let go of me and walked to Lester, they seemed to be having a important discussion as a lot of hand motion was involved.

I just kept to myself for the rest of period, ignoring PJ and everyone else, just staring down at my shoes and thinking. why would Lester wanna save me like that? maybe he was sick of Chris' shit, i wouldn't blame him. this was bugging me, really bad. i had decided i had to talk to Lester after this period, maybe lunch. i just needed to find out why.

The bell rang like a motherfucker, scaring me half to death being as zoned out as i was. i grabbed my bag and darted for the door, not wanting PJ to catch up and bombard me with questions. i even heard Lester's' voice. it has low and raspy, deep and oddly breathtaking. but again, i ignored it all and headed for spanish, which i had with both PJ and Lester.

Stepping into the classroom, i took my usual seat in the back next to the window so i could watch the birds and the dull clouds, anything better than spanish. PJ plopped next to me and didn't say a word. must've given up. Lester entered the room and took his seat in the front of the room. good boy Lester, straight A's in every class. perplexing Lester, making me think for hours.

After about twenty minutes or so, PJ poked me with his pencil and gave a smirk.

"Who's your crush Peej?" i questioned, oddly curious. he froze then blushed a light pink that complimented his skin tone and made him look cuter than he already was.

"You won't yell at me?" he seemed nervous as he started biting his lip.

"Yes Peej, anything."

"Chris." my brain seemed to shut down. this fucker, who i've liked for three fucking years, likes our sworn enemy.

"What the fuck PJ?" i whispered.

"He's like kinda hot but personality is a zero." he sighed, plopping his elbows on the table and face in hands, pouting. i scowled and scoffed, but held back a giggle.

"Never knew you were one for homophobic bullies." i chortled making PJ flare his nostrils in anger.

"Fuck you Daniel James Howell."

"Can we arrange a time and a place please? i'm a very busy man."

"Busy with what? masturbation? i'm your only friend." PJ bounded back.

"Shit, but you're right though."

"Right with what?"

"Both." i laughed, holding my sides. PJ broke into a fit of giggles and chuckles until the teacher yelled at us both and commanded if we didn't stop laughing we'd have to be sent to the principal. we both stopped, trying to contain our laughs, but once and while it'd slip out of our mouths as loud shrieks of air.

 _ **-notes-**_

this was also uploaded on wattpad; if you wanna follow me there it's; too-dead-daniel

just a mini filler chapter. a lot of talking and character information, it will get better though as time goes on. i mostly wrote this chapter to show PJ and Dan's realtionship, Dan and PJ's relationship with Chris, and Dan's relationship with Phil or Lester.

this was a bit choppy, i wrote this sleep deprived at 3 a.m. so it's not my best chapter will probably be out monday-ish.

happy early (or late depending on when you read this) thanksgiving!

~olivia


End file.
